


The After-Party

by missdibley



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Masks, drunk, one-night stand, photo booth, photobooth, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom should know better than to take drunk naps in photo booths at parties, lest a mysterious stranger in a lacy mask fall into his lap while trying to hide from a creeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr today, there was a photo post going around of Tom in group shots taken in photo booths at different parties. And it just sort of went from there.

“SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!”

The wrap party was coming to a close but Tom felt like he was just getting started. He had spent the evening surrounded by adorable twenty-something girls, most of whom had worked as PA’s or drivers on set. If they needed somebody to grind on while slurring Lana Del Rey between vodka sodas, Tom was their guy. When it was time to squeeze into the photo booth for pictures of themselves pulling their best duckfaces, Tom could be counted on to be the one guy in the middle whose cheeks would be covered with lipstick prints.

He was a little drunk, a lot happy, and about four shots away from feeling very horny.

A tiny red headed thing named Alyssa grabbed his hand, then dragged him off the dance floor and over to the photo booth. It was an old-fashioned thing, the kind with the seat that rises and falls by spinning it.

“Okay, schloverboy,” Alyssa slurred, for she was drunker than Tom was. “Be right back. Just gotta, hic, powder muh nerze.” She mimicked snorting a line of cocaine off her hand, which made Tom laugh. With a wink and a nudge, Alyssa headed to the ladies room while he stumbled into the booth to wait.

She didn’t return, as the white residue under her nose (and on her chin) prompted a security guard to escort her from the premises. So Tom was left, napping in the booth, undetected by event staff who were bussing tables and folding chairs, and the last of the stragglers from the party. A slim leather mask, plucked from the basket of glasses, boas, and masks sitting next to the booth, was pulled over his face. Eyes shut, mouth slightly opened. He may have snored a little.

Into this booth fell one Berry Burnett, who was only at the party because her friend Alyssa had promised a selfie with Tom Hiddleston.

“You’re gonna get to meet him, B!” Alyssa had said when she called.

“Getting a quick blurry shot where he looks sexy and I look sweaty does not count as a proper meeting, Lys. Besides, I’m crazy late and… oh fuck, I think my Uber driver is going to get us killed… see you soon hopefully!”

But Berry was late, and Alyssa was not answering her phone. Berry didn’t want to leave without knowing her friend was alright.

Unfortunately, a party crasher wouldn’t leave Berry alone. He found her appealing, as she was wearing a rather sophisticated black lace mask with her lingerie-like slip dress. The mask had long delicate bunny ears sprouting out from it, a copy of a Dior that Berry couldn’t help buying when she found it on Amazon.

Berry was about to make a run for the exit when she heard the crasher, who kept yelling “It’s wabbit season!”, somewhere behind her. His voice was getting closer and louder, and she couldn’t find Alyssa, so she made a dash for the booth to hide.

“Hey!” Tom was startled awake when Berry fell into his lap. He looked up, and wondered if he might be dreaming about this girl with the dark hair and the bare shoulders who was now looking at him with worry in her eyes. He liked her mask, a scrap of lace that matched the straps of her black satin dress.

“Oh shit! Are you okay? I didn’t know…” Berry began to stammer. But when she heard the crasher yell for her again, she squeaked.

“Is everything…” Tom started but Berry covered his mouth with her hand to shush him. He wasn’t completely sober, but he remembered how to play hide and seek, so he went quiet.

Berry looked over at her shoulder at the curtain she’d yanked shut to conceal them. Alas, it wasn’t long enough to hide their legs, or rather, Tom’s legs, which poked out from the bottom. The crasher came closer, stopping when he came to the booth, and pulled the curtain open.

He was a bit unsteady, but he knew a couple in the throes of an intense makeout session when he saw one. Muttering to himself “It’s always the tall ones who get the birds”, he shuffled home alone.

Berry hadn’t meant to kiss the boy in the booth, as she called him, but it was a desperate move to send the crasher away. She didn’t know who this boy was, only that he too wore a mask, smelled good, and tasted like whiskey. He chuckled when she giggled, and his hands were warm on her bare skin. She hadn’t meant to show so much of herself but her sensible cardigan had been left behind in the backseat of the Uber. He didn’t have much, lip-wise, but he did have a rather long tongue. It did devilish things to her own lips, then the hollow of her throat, the crook of her neck, and the swell of her breasts.

Hands twined in her dark hair, Tom got a little carried away. But she felt so nice, soft and just the right amount of chubby, in his arms and on his lap. Warm olive skin that felt good to the touch. He sucked harder than he meant to, leaving a sort of blossom of a bruise at the base of her neck. But she’d rolled her hips, tightened her grasp around him, and whimpered. When he slipped a hand between her legs, just above the knee, she stopped to take a deep breath. He watched her eyes, then her lips, which curled into a tiny angelic smile. She put her hand on his, then slowly moved it up.

By the time Tom’s hand had made it just to the spot between her upper thigh and her sex, Berry was so wet he felt it on his lap. Which was just as well, as he was so hard from Berry squirming on top of him he thought he might rip through his trousers. All he had to do was place the flat of his palm on her mound and touch her gently. Meanwhile his tongue was slowly teasing one nipple, then the other, as the top of her dress had slipped down, exposing her breasts.

Berry’s head fell back, and all she could do was let herself be played like an instrument. But no instrument could ever make a sound like she did, little sighs and gasps and murmurs comprising a crescendo that ended in a bubbling of laughter that signaled her release.

Tom growled, then pulled Berry closer so he could kiss her again. Her hips continued to rock into his hand, her ass grinding into him, and before long he came with a raspy chuckle. They were still for a moment, Tom’s forehead pressed to Berry’s neck while her hands rested on his shoulders.

“Sorry about your pants,” she whispered.

“Pants?” Tom wondered.

“Sorry, I meant trousers. I’ve lived here for three years, and I still think in American.”

“Ah,” he murmured. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“Send me the dry cleaning bill at least.” Berry kissed him on the lips.

“How do I know you’re good for it?”

“You don’t.” She shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to trust me.”

“How can I trust a mysterious girl in a bunny mask?”

“The same way I trust a cute boy whose mask makes him look like, um, Kato from The Green Hornet, I suppose.”

“Nice,” Tom whispered. “Very nice.”

After they sorted themselves out, squirming and laughing because they refused to get out of the booth while they did, Tom held Berry’s hand for the walk outside. The night was cool, so he put his arms around her while he hailed a cab.

“I swear, I won’t pull anything creepy.” His voice was warm and soothing, but Berry shook her head anyway.

“I’m afraid if I get in that cab with you…”

Tom blushed. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hope…”

Berry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“That was nice.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around? You, erm, work on the film, too?”

“No,” replied Berry. “A friend. She was the reason I came tonight but I must have missed her.”

“Ah.” Tom smiled ruefully. “When you see her, thank her for the introduction.”

Berry threw her head back and laughed. “Will do. Good night, Kato.”

“Good night, Bunny.”

* * *

“I’m just lucky he didn’t tell my boss.”

Alyssa’s eyes were big and saucer-like as she recounted her night’s adventures to Berry the next day at breakfast.

Berry shook her head, then smiled at her friend. “I’m glad you’re okay. Though I wish you’d stop doing that stuff.”

Alyssa shrugged. “After my close call last night, I think I may. But again, I’m so sorry I missed you last night. Did you wait long? Did you get home okay?”

“Yeah,” Berry said. “I couldn’t find you, figured you’d gone home, so I got a quick snap from the photo booth, turned around and left.” She wanted to keep the encounter with Kato to herself.

Alyssa nodded. “You never were much for parties anyway. OMIGOD!” She sat up straight in her booth at the diner. “That’s Tom!”

Berry looked over her shoulder, blanching when she saw Tom Hiddleston, hair a bit unruly and sunglasses shielding his eyes, come in from the drizzle. “Oh no!“

“Calm down! This is great, I’ll wave him over, explain my disappearance, and we’ll chat! It’ll be great.” Alyssa fluffed her hair. “How do I look?”

Berry pushed down a swell of jealousy as she admired her young friend’s perfect perky breasts as they bounced under her tee-shirt. She smiled. “Beautiful.”

Alyssa grinned, then waved her hand over her head. Berry looked up from her lap, where her hands were clasped, when she saw a faint shadow fall over her shoulder.

“Hey Alyssa.” Tom’s voice was rough. “You okay? You, erm, went off to the toilets, and then…”

“Sorry, Tom. I fell sick. Ooh! This is my friend, Berry. She was at the party, too.”

Tom removed his glasses and smiled at Berry, shaking her hand when she tentatively offered it. “Oh hello.” He grinned when Alyssa slid over and patted the seat next to her.

“So you were at the party, then? What did you think?” Tom asked kindly.

“Not terribly much, I’m afraid. It was nearly over but then somebody disappeared on me,” Berry said sweetly. “I got there just in time to look around, get a quick photo, then head home. You?”

Tom’s face quickly went from pink to a bright red. “A quick photo? From the photographer?”

Berry looked pretty in her confusion. “No, they had an old-fashioned photo booth. It was empty, so I just hopped in there by myself.”

“That’s funny! I visited it, too. I think that’s where Alyssa abandoned me…”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Again, so sorry!” She popped up out of her seat. “Okay, I need the ladies, but I promise I will come back.”

When Alyssa was out of earshot, Tom shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s just… you were in the photo booth.”

Berry blushed. “Yeah. I had been looking for Alyssa, there was this guy who was coming onto me, so I ducked into the booth to hide. I didn’t tell Alyssa about the guy, though, -- didn’t want to upset her. Promise you won’t tell?”

Tom took a deep breath, then made a guess. “Of course. As long as you don’t tell her it was you who snogged me in the booth last night.”

“What?” Berry held her breath.

“That’s right.” Tom paused. “Bunny.”

“Kato?”

Tom fiddled around in his pocket and pulled out the mask. “Recognize this?”

“That could be any mask…”

“Berry, pull down the collar of your jumper please.” Tom’s request was said in a kind but firm voice.

Berry did as she was told, her fingertips brushing the hickey at the base of her neck.

“Ah. So that really was you.”

“You didn’t recognize me? Sorry, that’s so presumptuous.” Tom shook his head.

Berry sat back and shrugged. “It was kinda dark, there in the booth and then again at the party when we left. I should have known, though. You have such a nice voice.”

“And I remembered yours. You have a nice laugh.”

Berry blushed. “Oh, that laugh. It, um, only sounds like that, when I, you know…”

Tom smiled down at the table. “So when do I get to hear it again?”

“What?” Berry looked at him.

“WHAT!” Alyssa came back from the ladies, a confused smile on her face as she peered at Berry. “Ber, you feeling okay?”

“Ah, yeah… I think I’m coming down with something. I should go home.”

Alyssa made to grab her purse. “I’ll go with you. Tom, want to walk us to the tube?”

Berry shook her head. “Ah, no. I’ll be okay.” She felt guilty, for having made out with a guy that she knew Alyssa was into. But appeared to be into her. And she was into him. So she needed to get out of there. “Just, enjoy breakfast. Call me later?”

Before anybody could stop her, Berry grabbed her things and rushed out.

She had only made it half a block when Tom caught up to her.

“What are you doing here?” Berry looked over his shoulder. “Is Alyssa with you? She likes you.”

“I told her I had a meeting, or a squash lesson, something. Yeah. She likes me. She’s a nice girl. Young, though.”

Berry nodded. “I guess so. She does like to tell me that I’m cool for somebody my age.”

“Which is?” Tom arched an eyebrow.

“38,” Berry said.

“Ah.” Tom stroked  his chin thoughtfully. “I always wanted to date an older woman.”

Berry rolled her eyes. “If you keep on like that I won’t pay your dry-cleaning bill.”

“Oh! Speaking of that…” Tom took Berry’s hand then led her to the kerb where he hailed a taxi. “I got the bill. It’s quite considerable.”

“Oh is it?” Berry smiled when he began to rub his thumb over her knuckles. “Can I pay it in installments? Write you a check?”

“No, madam. You’ll have to work it off. With hard labor. Starting with you coming to my bed now, and not leaving until at least…”

“What time is it now?” Tom grabbed her wrist and looked at it, despite her not wearing a watch.

Berry smiled at him. “10:00am, I think.”

Tom nodded. “Full work day, to start. So you’re on the clock until 6:00.”

“Break for tea time?” Berry asked as slid into the cab that had pulled up, giggling when Tom crawled over her.

He gave the driver his address, then began to gently kiss Berry’s neck, murmuring as he did.

“No tea time. Just overtime. Over and over again.”


End file.
